Other heart
by Jabberwocky The Wolf
Summary: When Coraline finds herself trapped the size of a doll until Wybie finds her, she find the Toy story gang and they show her to appreiciate what she has... and can Corlaine make Woody open up about his past? READ THIS IS GOOD! And dont forget to review!
1. Coraline's Toy story

**Coraline's toy story**

**Wow my first ever crossover, omigosh, one small step for me…one giant leap for fankind! LAMO sorry, on with the chapter…I do not won toy story or Coraline, just the plot.**

Coraline and wybie where at a toy shop. Wybie had to beg Coraline to go with him as there was some nerdy science fair thing going on there to try to raise money for charity. "Urgh why-where-you-born! This. Is. STUPID! Why did you have to drag ME along with you?" groaned Coraline. Wybie sighed. "I d-dunno, I-I guess I just wanted you here with me…" his voice trailed off, as he saw the stage where all sorts of weird kids where lined up next to their inventions. There was a bandanna above them saying RAISE MONEY FOR THE SCHOOL! _Great (!)_ thought Coraline_, This is nerd central, and its not even a very good cause... _A tall thin woman with slick white hair, and bright red lips was standing on stage which reminded Coraline painfully of the other mother. It of course was not. "The winner, of Sludgevill's science fair is…" she looked around at everyone for suspense but of course…there was none. "For his minimising machine…Gerald Monfergo Eraticus."

Wybie and Coraline collapsed in to muffled giggles, until they where laughing so hard they where clutching each over. "WOW! And I thought my name was confusing!" laughed Coraline. "Yeah _Caroline_." Smirked Wybie. Coraline gave him a gentle punch on his arm and Wybie grinned. The boy that had gone up to collect his prize had a few freckles here and there and had huge glasses, and a very slight lisp, but he still looked like a complete nerd.

Gerald of course was not stupid; he saw the pair in the corner laughing at him. Even that pretty girl from school, she was always hanging round with hat idiot, wybie. Gerald got angry; he had always been picked on for his name, now he had power though it was his turn to pick on them now. He had no idea why he did it, he just got angry, but when the tall woman asked him for his demonstration, he said: "gladly." Pointing the ray at wybie, he charged up the machine, but Coraline gave him a playful shove and soon Coraline began to get smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until he couldn't see her at all. "Well?" snapped the tall woman, nobody had seen what he had just done, though wybie was looking down at the ground in pure shock. Gerald was so scared, he ran.

Wybie looked in complete shock at Coraline who was now the size of a doll, "Oh my gosh! Coraline are you ok?" Coraline looked down at herself, and said "Well…DO I LOOK OK?" wybie started to panic, it was not everyday your best friend was shrunk by some guy called Gerald Monfergo bogey whatever…."uh…well go find him….and uh….ask him to go change you back!" then he scooped Coraline up, and dumped her in his pocket, and Bolted after Gerald. Oh course…wybie thought he had put her in his pocket, he had actually dropped her just outside his pocket then ran off without her. Coraline lay on the floor, wanting to scream. This was awful! Awful awful awful! How was she going to get back to her parents? And what if the other mother comes after Wybie? Fear raced through her fragile body, she was the size of a doll, stuck in a toyshop, and was complety powerless. "WYBIE! WYBIE! HELP! COME BACK!" she screamed, her brain was spinning, spinning and spinning, he didn't hear her screams, as the toy shop was quite packed now, and strongly nobody noticed her, too busy with their own lives to worry about a lost little girl.

Woody sat on the windowsill, Things where hard. He wasn't a favourite toy anymore. He was second best now. Dolly had been Bonnie's favourite toy since she was in nursery. And he kept thinking that Andy would burst through the door, a smile plastered on his face crying: "hey Woody!" but of course this didn't happen. His spot on the bed had disappeared and now he was chucked to the bottom of the toy box, to be played with only when bonny chose, not to watch over her at night. That was Dolly's job. He kicked the windowsill angrily. "WHY BO? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he screamed suddenly…

Flashback

"Woody what the hell is wrong with you? You let a kid see you?" yelled Bo, just after Jessie and the gang had come back, Woody came clean about the incident with Sid. "Does it matter if he saw me? Those toys where on the brink of suicide! And buzz was about to get blown up! What do you suggest I should have done then?" Bo sighed angrily. "You should have done something else; you know how much damage is done when we reveal our SECRET!" Woody got angry. What was he have supposed to have done? All the toys here listening now, everyone could hear. _Let them_, thought Woody. They where yelling now. "You're so stupid! You don't think! YOU NEVER DO!" then he slapped her. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. And gasps rippled thought the room, and the sharp _**thwack!**_ Bounced on the walls. Repeating it over and over again. Bo looked at Woody, her eyes filled with pain. Woody looked at his hand with horror. _What have I done?_ He screamed at himself. "Bo…I didn't mean it…I'm sorry! Bo! Come back where you going?" cried Woody. Bo was walking calmly off. Her sheep following behind her obediently. "Bo! Come back please…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…where you going?" he pleaded desperately. Then she said three words that destroyed his life almost forever.

"I'm leaving you."Woody was paralyzed with horror, this couldn't be happening, she was right, he should have thought, how could he have been so stupid? Stupid stupid stupid. Bo went back to molly's room, and Woody never saw her again, when he finally, decided to go see her in molly's room, she wasn't there. "Where's Bo?" he asked her sheep. "Why would you want to know?" snapped one of the sheep. Woody sighed. "Because I love her." he whispered. The sheep snorted. "If you loved her then you wouldn't have done what you did." Sniffled the third sheep. "Look just tell me where she is!" snapped Woody. The sheep stepped back. Ever since the incident toys had started to be more wary of Woody. "Showing your true colours now eh cowboy? Well you can't hurt her no more cos she's gone." Growled the sheep. Woody felt a tight sickening feeling entwine itself round his stomach. "Gone? Gone where?" he cried. "Molly sold her for two pounds and a wine gum." Said the sheep. Then they turned his back on him.

End of flashback.

"oh Bo…your worth more than all the money in the world…" mumbled Woody.

**What do you think? I was listening to love the way you lie by Rhianna and though maybe Woody and Bo weren't always a perfect couple… need two reviews to carry on.**


	2. You're no toy

You're no toy.

**Hi! I need two more reviews to keep on going please! Reviews are like sweets, and chocolate, and sleep. Mmmm sleep… and thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far! Yay! And I don't own Coraline (if I did I would have made a seconds one already!) or toy story****. And I am working on another story so be patient!**

Coraline sat on a shelf in the toy shop. What she didn't know was that she had a bar code stuck on the base of her shoe, and she grew more and more tired franticly searching for Wybie. "Urgh, why is he so stupid?" she couldn't help wonder a she drifted off in to a deep sleep.

Just then a little girl decided to pick her up. a little girl called Bonnie. "Awww mum isn't she lifelike!" cried Bonnie picking the sleeping girl up and studying her closely with care. "Well if that what you want sweetheart you can have it." Sighed her mother who was busy picking up a pair of bright green gloves and putting them in the basket. Bonnie paid for the strange looking doll and placed her carefully on the bed. "Hmmm I wonder why her eyes are closed…!" she thought thoughtfully. "I know…I'll call you…" "BONNIE! LUNCH IS READY!" called her mother. "Coming!" and Bonnie darted off downstairs, unaware that she had actually brought home a girl instead of a doll.

When Coraline woke up she was in some strange room, there was pink wallpaper pasted on the walls, and numerous crayons with paper pictures of weird looking toys taped up carefully on the wall. She appeared to be on a bed, she could tell as she could see the Barbie logo painted in huge letter, she was in a room. A room far from where she should be. She leapt up how did this happen? And so quickly? Then it came to her, she checked herself and found a barcode stuck on the bottom of her foot. "Oh no…" groaned Coraline. "Great (!) someone thinks I'm a toy…great (!) just fantastic…" "That's because you _are_ a toy." Said a voice, Coraline spun round, a large figure with a pointy looking hat came up on the bed, Coraline couldn't see it properly, but when she looked closer it looked almost like a toy…

Then she fainted

Woody looked suspiciously at the toy beneath him. She looked very real it was Kind of creepy. "Hey guys come look at this!" Buzz hopped nimbly on to the bed followed closely by Jessie. "Looks like Bonnie brought someone new home," said Jessie. She lifted her foot to reveal the barcode sticker. "Yeah she must be bought straight from the shop than passed down." "She looks incredibly real…" shuddered Buzz. Suddenly Coraline shot up. "Where am I?" she screamed. "Whoa! Calm down…you're in Bonnie's room, she just got you home from the shop, ok? You are a toy…." Said Woody slowly. Then Coraline remembered. She slapped her forehead in frustatrtion. "Oh no…wait…if I'm a doll size, then, whoa are you?" she asked. The toys shifted uncomorfatably. "Were Bonnie's toys." Grinned Jessie proudly. Coraline was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. "As if! Toys aren't alive! What do you think I am? Stupid?" she snapped. She got up and saunterd straight past them. "I'm getting out of here."

She leapt of the bed, and started towards the door, just then footsteps where heard coming up the stairs. "Bonnie's coming!" cried Woody, the toys scrambled back in to the toy box and Coraline stood there, listening to the footsteps come up the stairs. "HEY!" she yelled. The toys lifted the lid of the toy box to see a deluded looking girl run straight for the door. _Maybe she can help me. _Thought Coraline. "She's gonna tell Bonnie where alive!" cried Buzz. A pang of guilt rapped itself around Woody's stomach. He leapt out of the toy box and charged towards Coraline. He grabbed her round the waist and put his hand over her mouth and bolted back to the toy box just as Bonnie came in.

"LET ME G-" Coraline's cries where muffled as at least five toys hands where clasped around her mouth. She peeked through the hole as Bonnie searched for her new "Toy". "Where are you?" she mumbled as she searched her bedroom. She searched for five minutes until she looked at the toy box, fear raced through each of the toys as she came closer and closer, then her mother called, "BONNIE! I need to talk to you!" Bonnie sighed sadly and plodded downstairs slowly. Everyone was silent for five minutes until, Coraline started squirming. She dug her way out of the sea of sleeping toys. She heaved the lid off and leapt out; Woody Buzz and Jessie close behind. "Ow.." groaned Coraline. She looked at her arm to find a cut with red hot blood seeping down her arm. "SHE IS A REAL HUMAN!" Cried Jessie.

Everyone was yelling and screaming as Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants sparks and buttercup all came out of the toy box. Everyone was yelling and shouting so loudly, Coraline thought she was gonna pass out again. "QUIET!" yelled Woody and everyone gave in to a deadly silence. They all turned to look accusingly at Coraline, who stood there trembling with confusion. Nobody knew what to say at all. Now a human knew their secret, all seemed lost. Woody felt a pang of remembrance. _Lola…_

Coraline was so confused, she backed away slowly, and then ran, she didn't care where she didn't care why, and she just ran, right towards a flight of stairs. "WAIT!" yelled Woody. But Coraline was too upset, too confused to hear him, suddenly she found herself falling, she hit the hard floor, of each step with a sickening THUD! Her body soared in mid air whilst gravity hauled her down and wacked her hard against each step, Blood sprayed everywhere as the unconscious Girl fell down down down… she skidded across the bottom of the star, then a deathly silence. Woody ran after her.

**Ohh a cliff-hanger! Sorry for the llooooooooong wait, I am so excited about the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**


	3. Truth

Truth

**Wow! I need to stop making Coraline pass out, sorry! On with the chapter! Sorry if I'm making Woody look mean.**

Woody picked up the unconscious girl, silently as they where near the living room, and carried her carefully up the stairs. "What are we gonna do?" asked Dolly. Woody let out a sigh. "I don't know." They all followed silently behind him. Each one lost in their own thoughts.

Wybie was at Gerald's house. He had bullied him in to finding out where Coraline was or else. "Or else what?" Gerald had said. "Or else when I get her back she's gonna give you one helluva wedgie, but if you help me, she might go easy on you, _might_." Gerald believed him. Now they where in Gerald's bedroom, hacking in to the shop's CCTV. "There! That kid picked her up!" cried Wybie. They zoomed in on the kids face. "That's Bonnie!" cried Gerald; "she lives um…over…there…." He waved his hand vaguely down the street. "Which house?" snapped Wybie. Gerald looked upset. "Um…I don't know…my mum drives me everywhere…." Wybie grabbed his coat and glared at Gerald. "Then we knock on every door, search every street. We **are **going to get Coraline back."

All the toys where gathered around an upside down bucket, Woody and Dolly where both sitting on top and where trying to calm everyone down.

"She knows our secret!"

"Where all doomed!"

"This is Sid all over again!"

"QUIET EVERONE QUIET!" snapped Buzz. The entire crowd where silent. Apart from a few mutters from the back. "I know she knows our secret, but what are we gonna do? We'll just have to keep her here so she doesn't tell anyone." Announced Dolly. "We can't do that! She's not stupid she **will** find a way out. And she's a human, she wont take to being a toy!" snapped Woody. He had grown to dislike Dolly. "What do you propose we do?" snapped Dolly back. Woody let out a sigh and looked up at the windowsill where Coraline lay. "I suggest someone should go talk to her and persuade her to keep our secret." Jessie shoved her way through the crowd. "I'll talk to her!" she cried. Buzz shook his head. "She could be in a dangerous mood it's too risky, she could do anything." He thought about Sid running away screaming. Jessie raised an eyebrow. "I think I can handle her."

"What if she says no?" Dolly growled. Woody glared at her. "She wont."

Coraline woke up and groaned. "Hi." Said a voice. She looked up to see a red-headed cowgirl staring down t her, her face a picture of concern. But she was very pretty. Coraline tried to get up but got dizzy, and sat back down again. She was on the windowsill, which was a pretty weird place to put someone who had just fallen down a flight of stairs the same size as a cliff. "So…I guess you know our secret now." Sighed Jessie. Sitting down Next to Coraline. There was an awkward pause, until Coraline said: "Even if I _did_ tell, nobody would believe Me." she raised an eyebrow. "You're secrets safe with me." Jessie grinned. Her eyes seemed to light up with joy and then; "YEE HA!" she yelled randomly. Coraline winced a little as Jessie leapt down from the windowsill and yelled. "She's promised to keep it a secret! Woo hoo!" a cheer rose from all the toys and Coraline felt her head swirl a little. Her arm was smothered in blood, but there wasn't any blood anywhere else. Slowly she got up, everything started to spin again and she felt faint. Jessie scrambled up the windowsill. And shook Coraline's hand vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank...what was you're name again?" Coraline sighed. She hated this part. "Coraline. Coraline Jones." Jessie grinned. "Ok Coraline, I'm Jessie," she leapt down from the windowsill. And drifted off in to a sleep.

She soon woke up to frantic voices, she felt a lot better and could stand up properly now. "Bonnie's coming!" whispered Jessie clambering up the windowsill. We have to hide you! You're a human not a toy." She grabbed her hand and they both leapt down from the windowsill she dragged Coraline over to the wardrobe and slid her underneath it. "You should be safe here." Then she darted off. "Wait!" hissed Coraline but it was too late. Bonnie trod slowly up the stairs. She looked upstairs. Her mum was behind her. Coraline felt a fist of horror rest in her stomach. "Mum…dad…" she whispered. She missed them so much. She just hoped wybie would be able to find her.

"Night mum." Grinned Bonnie. "I hope my doll is ok…." "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find it in the morning." said her mum. She kissed her goodnight turned of the light and closed the door. A few minutes later the room was filled with a gentle snoring sound. Coraline wiggled out from underneath the wardrobe, and streched. At that moment a whole flood of toys came pouring out to meet her. She shook hands with so many she felt as if her arm was gonna fall off. After about ten minutes of hushed excitement. Jessie spoke up. "Well where going to have to find you a place to sleep, I don't think you're gonna want to be squashed at the bottom of a toy box all the time…"

"What?" said Coraline. "Well if you're going to stay here-" "I can't stay here! No offence but, I have a family, a home to go to, I cant stay here, my friend wybie is looking for me right now, sorry but I…just can't." There was a scoff from a corner in the room. "How long do you think you're friend _Wybie_ is gonna look for you?" Woody came out of the shadows, he didn't look happy. Coraline turned to face him.

"Wybie would search the world for me." though something made Coraline think. She want exactly nice to wybie the first time they met. "Trust me, he'll stop looking." Woody walked off. Leaving everyone in shock. "You ok?" Jessie put her arm around Coraline. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah thanks Jessie." Buzz came up to them. "I don't know what's gotten in to him, maybe I should go talk to him…" but Jessie shook her head. "leave him alone for a while…he hasn't been like this since…" her voice trailed off and there was a sad look in everyone's eyes as they looked up at woody who was sitting hunched up on the windowsill looking up in at the night sky.

Coraline watched as Buzz climbed up the windowsill and try to talk to Woody, he didn't get much luck, he leapt down from the windowsill and shook his head, everyone went up to try to talk to him. Even Slinky. Dolly had a go too but he didn't seem to budge. "He just sort of…sits there, blank…" sighs Rex. "There's no way we can get him to talk." Said Hamm. Everyone sloped back to the toy box, apart from Coraline Jessie and buzz.

"Well, looks like you're beds taken; you'll have to sleep in the toy box." Said Buzz. Coraline sighed. At least this wasn't as bad as the other mother. "Thanks, there's something I need to do first…" said Coraline.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Almost escape?

Wanna talk?

**Wow this story had gotten a little out of hand…oh well... I'm working on two fanficitons! Argh!**

Woody sat on the windowsill and looked up at the stars. They seemed so peaceful, even when the world was at its worse. He envied them. He heard scuffling coming from the windowsill, and soon a girl with blue hair, blue shirt and jeans, was sitting next to him. Woody ignored her. She was stupid. So stupid, she thought her friend was gonna come looking forever?

Coraline stared at the depressed cowboy with sadness. His brown hat cast a death black shadow over his face hiding any expression from getting through. Buzz had told her earlier that he was always so happy, so positive, he had no idea what had happened to him.

"What's the matter cowboy?" asked Coraline. Woody continued to look up at the stars. He said nothing. Coraline sighed. She looked up at the star smothered sky, and wondered what the starts must think of the world. They where so peaceful so quiet. Coraline sighed. "Woody I-""Why are you even talking to me?" snarled Woody. "You don't even know me!" Coraline glared at him. "I'm only trying to help ok?" Woody sniffed. "Yeah well don't." They sat there in silence. The two beings sat there for an hour just looking up at the moon in all it's glory.

The next day, Coraline was asleep amongst all the toys until she heard a door slam. "Hey sleepyhead, get up!" Coralline felt warm hard hands shaking her awake. She looked up and in to the friendly face of Jessie. Dazed Coraline stretched, punching Mr. Potato head on the nose. "Sorry!" they all scrambled out of the toy box and stretched in the warm sunlight. Some looked up at the windowsill where Woody still sat, slumped. He was obviously asleep. "Best leave him alone until he feels a little better." Said Buzz. All the toys split up, going off to mind their own business, and Coraline was stuck. What did toys do in their spare time?

"Hey Coraline! Wanna come help us practise?" called Jessie. "Practice what?"

"Spanish dancing!" cried Jessie. Coraline secretly kicked herself. She hated dancing…

Woody looked down at everyone, everyone seemed fine, everything was fine. He spotted Jessie and Buzz in the corner Spanish dancing, with Coraline watching awkwardly from the corner, shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't help laugh when Jessie took her by the hand and made her join in.

A few hours later, Coraline was sitting on the windowsill, almost asleep in the warm summer sun, (Woody had taken to skulk under the bed) when she saw a car drive past. At first she thought, _oohh look, another_ _car (!)_ But when she looked closer, she saw a boy's head poking out of the window, a boy with a raincoat on in the middle of summer, and with curly hair and strange olive eyes,_ wybie! _

"WYBIE!" Screamed Coraline, the whole room stood there in utter shock as Coraline made a grab for the drainpipe next to the window. "CORALINE!" Screamed Jessie. She bolted up to the window, but she was too late. Coraline was already sliding down half the windowsill. "WYBIE! I'M HERE, WYBIE!" yelled Coraline. Her voice was full of horror as he drove right past. Coraline felt every muscle in her body weaken, and she found herself slipping. She felt embarrassed and stupid. He hadn't heard her, maybe Woody was right, and maybe he wasn't going to come…

Wybie sighed and sat back, Gerald's mum had driven them all around the block, his mum had forgotten where Bonnie' place was as she was no longer friends with her mother. Wybie had his head stuck out the window looking for any sign of Coraline, but he found none. He sighed and sat back in his seat. Was he ever going to find Coraline? He sighed, a few minutes ago he could have sworn he had heard Coraline yelling for him…

Coraline watched in utter defeat as the car drove off humbly down the road soon disappearing in to the fog that had now surrounded itself around the neighbourhood. "Coraline!" gasped Jessie. "Coraline grab my hand!" reluctantly Coraline did, and Jessie and buzz hauled her up. "Are you ok? What are you crazy? You could have gotten you're self killed!" cried Jessie. Coraline just sat there numbly. Her only and only chance and she had ruined it.

**OH no poor Coraline, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have caught the bad case of writers Block! But keep reviewing! You could give me ideas!**


	5. Remember when?

One in a million…

Coraline Laid on Bonnie's bed, her eye's hurt from crying. A deep sense of darkness swelled inside her, she wanted to shrug everyone off and just curl up in to a ball and stop existing, but of course ever since the other world she had learnt that life is way too precious to waste, suddenly before she could stop them, the other mother crawled in to her head, images of the other doll and the other world, the other mother, the other wybie…

Hot tears trickled from her eyes, and she crawled in to a ball and sobbed. Wybie, she had been so distant with him sometimes, even though they both knew about the other world a part of her just wanted to remain distant. She sniffed, took five deep breaths, but it didn't work, thoughts of her parents flashed in her head like a horrible movie, she might never see them again…

Woody hopped down from the windowsill, he felt a lot better, and he just needed some time to reflect about his Past. He went to go find Buzz who was helping a toy fix his arm. "Hey Buzz!" grinned Woody jogging up to him. Buzz breathed out. "Woody! You're ok! I was beginning to get worried!" the two friends gave a slap on the shoulder (like boys do) and grinned. Jessie came over with Bullseye trotting close behind like a tall sheep. "Woody!" cried Jessie and went over and hugged him. And Bullseye proceeded to lick Woody's face, practically all the toys came over to welcome Woody back Apart from one, who wasn't a toy…

Coraline looked down at everyone welcoming woody back, and sighed, remembering the strange but funny things she and Wybie had done. When they had been washing Coraline's car he left the bucket of soap outside the front door, and Coraline's mum came out. She laughed at the memory. She missed him a lot. Coraline sighed shakily. Her throat was sore from the sobs that had seemed to crawl up her throat.

But the more she thought of Wybie and how much he listened to her, she started to cheer up. She could almost imagine his voice saying, "Don't worry Coraline…theirs still hope."

Wybie rang Gerald. Something he thought he would never do in his life, ever. "H-hello?" stuttered the parasitic voice. "Gerald, were gonna walk round the streets where we drove yesterday. We need to find her, her parent's are going nuts at me, the police have come over and everything, and it's you're fault." He heard Gerald yawn. "Wybie it's seven o' clock on a Saturday…" Wybie Boiled. "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT SHE IS GONE! If she is hurt in any way, then I swear I'll…" he sighed. "Look, if I have to search the ends of the earth to find her, then I will." Wybie missed Coraline so much it made his heart ache.

"Ok! Ok! fine." Snapped Gerald. And then he hung up.

Woody was playing with Bulls eye when Jessie stormed over to him, she didn't look at all pleased. "You ok Jessie?" Jessie glared at him. "Have you though at all about what that girl's going through up there?" she snapped, pointing up to the bed where Coraline lay staring up at the ceiling. "Why do you care about her so much?" sighed Woody scratching Bullseye on his forelock. "Oh come on Woody, her only chance to get out of here had just drove off, and You're not even going to say anything?"

"What do you expect me to say? Sorry you're staying forever? Her friend's never gonna find her, It's just best of she keeps hidden." Jessie let out an agitated "URGH!" before stomping off in a rage. Woody sighed and continued patting Bullseye. "Girls eh Bullseye? Who needs them?"

Coraline was lying in the sun thinking of the fantastic days she had spent at the pink palace. Also the appalled look on Wybie's face when she picked up the toad by the river. "That's gross!" he would shudder. Coraline would laugh and chase him with it. The two would play out in the sun all day, underneath the tree's with shining green and red gleaming apple's that hung off the branches. She laughed fondly at the memories. "I remember that time when the cat got stuck up the tree," she grinned to herself. "When Wybie went up to get him, he decided to jump off poor Wybie!" she laughed, her heart ached, she wished more than ever she was under the apple tree's with Wybie and the cat, with the sun smiling down on them. Cloud watching.

"Wybie sounds like a nice guy." Coraline jerked up to see Woody, looking down at her. Coraline staggered up and almost fell down again. Steadying herself she said; "Yeah…" There was a seriously awkward silence. "What I said...About Wybie, it was out of order, I'm sorry." Coraline grinned. "S'ok Cowboy." Silence filled the gap between the awkwardness, until a familiar voice yelled; "Who's up for a dancing competition?" Coraline groaned. "I think she means me…"

**AWWWW! Wow I can't believe I rote that. Mmm. More people need to find out about this fanfiction! So spread the word!**

**Jabberwocky the wolf.**


	6. The world is a dangerous place

The phone call.

**It's amazing how a phone call can change everything, especially one from someone you hoped you would never know again. I don't own toy story or Coraline just the plot. And I have finished my other fanfiction so I can concentrate more on this one! Yaaay!**

It was a nice day. Coraline hated to think that but it was. The sun was shining and it was warm. Coraline had sometimes wondered when she was a kid what toys actually did in their spare time. She had asked Woody this and he had just shrugged. "We basically do whatever humans do, just not eat or anything." She stared out in to the garden. Woody had told her not to go out there as their where a lot of stray dogs in the area. No matter how much she argued with him, she was banished inside. "You could blow our cover! Just wait until this…_Wybie_ comes for you." He spat the name Wybie out like it was a nasty sweet in his mouth. Then he ambled off.

Silence.

Just the dull hum of cars passing outside and the birds singing lazily in the blazing sunshine. It was a fantastic day. Though something in the back of her head made her listen, carefully…

RING!

Coraline leapt out of her skin. It was just the phone, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Out of curiosity she made her way carefully down the stairs, careful to not let Woody hear, he would probably tell her off or something. Coraline sighed, just like mum. She had no idea why she was so drawn to know who was on the end of the phone; she just had this urge to know. She finally got to the phone after trekking down the flight of stairs as steep as a cliff. She waited for the person to leave a message.

Hearing nothing but a crazed raspy dead cackle boom from the phone, only one word, one name passed Coraline's lips as she felt her whole body shake with horror at the memory of who could only be…

The other mother

Woody sat in the warm sunshine on the bed, he missed Bo a lot, and who wouldn't? She pretty funny and knew where she stood, he laughed at some of the memories. Why was he so stupid? He was in his past, Bo was right, she was the only one who knew what happened all those years ago, and that's why she left, because of one stupid mistake, then again she wasn't perfect either. Then he shook his head. _No_. he thought. _She was. _He looked up to the windowsill. Shocked to find that Coraline was not there. He felt a pang in his heart, his head swivel round, why did he feel like that? It was like he was worried about Bo… maybe…maybe…

He shook his head hard. "Hey cowboy." Woody turned round. It was only Buzz. "Hey Buzz? Have you seen Coraline?" Buzz grinned. "Oh I don't know, I saw her hanging round with Rex a lot! They're pretty close." Woody's eyes widen. "W-what?" Buzz roared with laughter. And Woody groaned grumpily at being tricked. "Woody… do you like her?" he put a hand on his shoulder and Woody shifted uncomfortably. "Um..yes…she's nice…" He saw Coraline in his mind, she was fifteen a few years younger then Bo, she had blue hair and kind hazel eyes, she was pretty…"WOODY!" yelled Buzz. And he leapt up. "W-What?" Buzz grinned triumphantly. "HA! You like her don't you?" finally he could get back at him for teasing him about Jessie. "What? No, of course no-"but he saw the look on Buzz's face and gave in. "Don't tell anyone ok?" Buzz smiled gently. "Ok Woody, I won't…maybe Jessie…" before Woody could react they heard a horrible laugh.

Woody bolted downstairs to see Coraline, scrunched up in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. "Coraline!" Woody rushed over to her. Shaking her gently on the shoulder, her head emerged where their where tears running down her shocked pale face. "She called…she knows where I am..." then her eyes widened further. "WYBIE!" she shot up, breathing hard. "She's going to go after him! I-I have to warn him!" tears wavered in her eyes a she raced to a window and yanked at the latch. Woody tried to grab her but she kicked and fought, he couldn't hold on. "Coraline…you can't go out there, you could get hurt…"

"Never stopped you." She snapped back.

"We don't go out there unless one of us is in danger, I told you that remember?" he pleaded. Coraline shook her head. "I have to warn him, you don't know whit the other mother can do, she's she's awful! I just…" she trailed off, too angry to say anything more. "Woody watched angrily as Coraline threw the hatch up and ran down the road. Shaking his head. if it was a dangerous world for a toy, it must be worse for a human that looks like one.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if I need to improve on anything, criticism welcome! Just don't be mean **


	7. Cat

Cat

**I am running low on reviews! I eat them you know, and right now I am STARVING! They taste like chocolate strawberries. Mmm anyway, let me know if you have any ideas.**

Wybie slithered up to his room exhausted He had just came back from the police station, they where still questioning him. Asking him if he and Coraline had had any arguments. The answer was always no. He flopped on his bed. Too exhausted to get changed in to his pyjamas. He lay on the bed, every bone in his body willing himself to go to sleep but he couldn't. Anything could have happened to her; even the cat had stopped visiting. Maybe he was looking for her too. Her parent's where distraught, blaming him. Obviously he couldn't tell anyone what really happened; they would probably lock him in the loony bin.

He tossed and turned and groaned, he ached all over. Her parent's where so mad at him, he didn't know what to do. She would though. Coraline would know what to do.

It was getting dark. Coraline was the size of a doll and dolls didn't have backpacks, so she couldn't pack anything. She had no food, water, nothing. She felt dizzy with walking and hunger, she felt all empty and hollow. _Like the children_ she though sadly… they weren't ghosts as they weren't dead just empty, their lives and souls drained out of them. She had taken off in the direction to where Wybie's car had gone, but since she wasn't that tall it would take her maybe days to get there.

Groaning she heaved her tired body in to an alley with rubbish bins scattered everywhere. It stank like hell, but it was dry. Old takeaways fluttered in the corner. She eyed them hungrily. She hadn't eaten in ages! She had stolen a few things from the kitchen at Bonne's house but even then, not something warm and that would keep her going. She sat down on the hard soggy ground. It had rained through most of her journey. She out her head on the wall and sighed, rubbing her aching neck and shoulders. Not noticing the gleaming red eyes watching her closely…

"Woody! What are you doing?" cried Buzz watching his friend hunt desperately around the room for anything he could find, random things like needle's anything sharp. "Woody…"he started. Woody spun round. The needle strapped to his back with some string along with what looked like a small packet of blueberry sweets. Woody had saw Coraline eating loads of them in the corner. "She's gone, she went to go find Wybie." His face was a picture of anger and determination, their was no stopping him now. "WHAT?" shrieked Jessie darting up to them, "She's gone?" Poor Jessie looked as if she was about to cry. "B-but she can't be gone, I thought she liked it here…" her voice trailed off when she saw the book on both their faces. "Jessie" sighed Woody. "She can't stay here, she has a family, people that will miss her…and Bonnie is probably going to find her sooner or later. She won't be able to handle being a toy." Buzz put an arm round her. Jessie looked to the ground. "She didn't even say goodbye…"

Woody looked back at his friends from the front garden, only one person missing. Bo. With a heavy heart he set off. Hoping to find Coraline and…well that was it, he didn't know what then. "I hope she's ok."

_You know that I love you. Rasped the other mother. Holding a black shining button between two long pointed fingers. "Don't worry darling sweetheart, honey, this won't hurt a little bit." She grinned a big fake smile. Sweetheart, honey darling, the words sounded horrible a sickly ordinary words twisted for an evil purpose. Her horrible blood red smile plastered on her face permanently. Closer. move! Why can't I move? Coraline screamed to herself. Then, the horrible distorted blood smothered face of Wybie popped up, his button eyes missing and his mouth swollen and sewed cruelly shut. His whole face drooping, he reached out a crumbling hand, reaching for her neck…"Sweet Dreams."_

CLATTER!

Coraline felt her eyelids flutter open as she heard a faint scuttling noise in the corner and she forgot the nightmare. She knew that sound from somewhere…just where? She searched the dark dusty corners of imagination, knowing she had heard that sound before. A rustle and scuttling and an eerie singing. Coraline shuddered.

BANG!

Coraline leapt to her feet, and one word raced through her mind.

_Rats._

And right there in front of her, Twice the size of her, with bedraggled sot black fur and glinting gleaming hungry red eyes. Yellow teeth bared, and its claws long and sharp, smothered in blood. Coraline stared up at in horror her back was against the wall and had no weapon or plan. Her heart was thumping so loud she couldn't hear anything else. The rat seemed to smile wickedly down at her. Before it started swaying slightly it sang a song and this is it;

_We have teeth we have claws_

_We have eyes and we have tails_

_You walk on two we walk on four_

_Everything you try will eventually failes_

And with that it launched itself at Coraline claws and teeth glinting evilly in the moonlight. Screaming Coraline dodged it and it crashed in to the wall. Reeling backwards it shook its head and looked for her, sniffing the air…then as if being told what to do; it snapped its head in her direction. Coraline had darted towards the entrance of the alley, the cold harsh wind tore at her face, and it was bitter cold that made her collapse on the soaking wet ground, coughing hysterically. The rat towered above her, its red eyes glinting. Almost immediately it lunged at her, fangs bared squealing. Coraline squeezed her eyes shut…waiting for the pain.

THWAK!

There was a horrible thump and a cracking sound, the sound of bones and blood. Coraline dared look. The cat had one paw on the blood smothered body of the rat, its eyes wide and mouth agape. The cat blinked and Coraline could imagine its smooth-as-silk voice saying;

_I don't like rats at the best of times._

Instead it let out a small, meow. And that was all that needed to be said. Coraline smiled, and so did the cat. It blinked slowly, its blue eyes glinting. "Good kitty."

**The next chapter I do should be the last, Get ready to say goodbye to this adventure and keep looking at my other stories! (Just don't read Alice in underland 2…it's not very good!)**


	8. Snow and a note

Snow.

**Hi! This is when all the truth about Woody comes out! (And feral means wild by the way.) Happy reading!**

Woody had been walking for what seemed like ages, his feet where sore and he had a headache. The sky was splattered with orange and flecks of purple, the sun shone lazily over the horizon and the bright vibrant colours of the evening lay still in the sky like paint on a canvas. The air was still and a tired content feeling eloped the neighbourhood. But what ached most was Woody's heart. His mind was too clouded with worry to think about the blossoming flowers or the bright green trees. Horrible flashes of Coraline dying repeatedly lingered in his mind like some bad smell. Anything could have happened to her. He walked on for what seemed like hours, the stunning colours in the sky faded to a dark black and murky blue and a cold chill settled itself on the streets. The sky was cloudy and Woody missed the sight of the scattered glittering stars glowing peacefully up in the ocean of sky. He could see the moon vaguely through some clouds, Grey and white staring lazily down at him. Woody had to keep to the shadows and alleyways a lot so he wasn't spotted.

Soon it got so dark he could hardly see himself, let alone the street before him. He sighed. And crept in to an alley. He unpacked his stuff and sat down. "OW!" letting out a shocked wail Woody jolted up. He was sure something else did too but it was so dark he couldn't see anything. He looked round to see two bright pairs of blue eyes staring accusingly back at him. He stepped back in to the moonlight. "Woody?"

No!

Surely…

Not?

"Coraline?" She stepped in to the moonlight. An eerie shadow cast upon her face. "Woody!" he felt Coraline's arms wrap round his waist in a warm hug. Relief surged through both of them as they hugged for a while. But Woody turned his attention to the blinking blue eyes that belonged to a cat that snuck out of the shadows. Woody's eyes grey wide and he put a hand on his needle. "It's ok, he's a friend of mine." As if on cue the cat let out a low purr. And blinked slowly. Uncertainly Woody put away the needle and turned to Coraline, producing the small packet of blueberry sweets. "I figured you might be hungry." Coraline grinned. The pair sat down, snuggled up next to the cat, which was asleep. Coraline told him all about the dead rat and about the cat. And they both shared the blueberry sweets. "So, how did you and the cat meet? Is he a pet?" Coraline shook her head. "He hangs round with my friend Wybie but he is feral." Woody looked up at the cloudy sky. The moon peeked behind the clouds, as they drifted past.

"No stars tonight." Coraline shook her head. "Nah." There was a silence. As nothing needed to be said. Just the sound of the cat's breathing and the gentle song of the crickets. "Can I ask something?" Asked Coraline.

"Sure."

"Why did you cry when I came?"

Woody looked at her stunned. "H-how…?" Coraline looked straight at him. "You cried out and mumbled in you're sleep about someone called Lola. Who is she?" a flash of shame crossed Woody's face. "S-she…was my first owner. She was only little, Maybe about seven…you see I'm a doll from a show called Woody's round up…" Coraline's face lit up. "My mum and dad love that show! They have all the tapes of it; I watched one but found it a little cheesy…" Woody nodded. "Well it was out years ago, before all the space stuff. And well, I was fresh out of the box; her mum had got me on sale and got it for her as a present. I was taken up to her room. It was soft lilac, not pink like any other little girls' bedroom. It had ornaments and everything everywhere, well all the toys in her room told me that I was a toy not a cowboy and that we should never talk to her. But I was young and stupid." He glanced at Coraline. "No offence."

"So she came up and started to play with us, or me. She seemed to like me a lot. So one night she woke up and went downstairs, when she came back up she caught me looking around her room. I can still remember her face, she opened her mouth but no sound came out. She just whispered. "You're alive?" after that I told her everything. About all toys being alive and about me…" she just sat there and took it all in. she didn't scream or freak out, she just said. "Wooooow!"

She promised to not tell any of the other toys what I had done, but she started to treat me better than all the other toys, taking me out clothed shopping with her, going camping…all the other toys got jealous. Especially rosy, who was her little rag doll. She had been Lola's favourite until I had come along. One night when Lola was asleep she dragged me out of her bed and demanded that I leave. I protested and their was a struggle, by the window and I fell out, it didn't hurt much as I was made of tough material but I screamed and Lola came to the window…"

He sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. His whole face seemed to darken. "She fell trying to rescue me… I was stuck in the drainpipe and she reached out for me…" she seemed to shiver and Coraline put an arm round him. "I ran away, Rosa yelled after me saying I murder her. I am a murder aren't I?" he looked u at Coraline. If toys could cry he would have. "No." Said Coraline firmly. "No you're not. It was Rose's fault. She pushed you; don't think for a minute it was you're fault." She grabbed him by the shoulder and told him firmly as she could. "You're not." Woody grinned. "Thanks Coraline, you're a real pal." _And only a pal. _He thought. The two slept until the morning, the glare of the sun woke all the friends up from there slumber, and good thing too as someone very important was coming down the road. **(Author POV: No not yoda) **

Wybie had been walking almost all night. He had given up almost all hope of ever finding Coraline and had gone for a walk. One last time down the road where she could be, Might be, or was. He looked in alleyways on street corners, where shadows and cobwebs lurked. He looked for one last time near the end of the street in an alley. He didn't believe what he saw. Coraline and the cat, and a doll? "Coraline?"

Coraline stirred Groaning , the sun blazed down on her and she felt hot and sticky. But then as she came in to focus, she knew that voice, she defiantly knew that voice. "Wybie!" Coraline got up and Bolted to her friend. He picked her up and grinned. "I knew I would find you! Gerald said we wouldn't but..." Coraline shot him a look. "Who?" Wybie looked sad. "The guy that shrank you... and I –I just can't believe you're alive!" Coraline was about to say something sarcastic when she felt Wybie move a little.

The cat climbed up on his shoulder and looked at Coraline with a; _what about you're other friend? _Look. Coraline's eyes widened and she spun round on Wybie's hand. But Woody was gone. Nothing there but the packet of blueberry sweets and a needle. Coraline's heart sank, and then she remembered. The less people who knew about toys the better. "I could have sworn their was something else with you…" but Coraline interrupted as fast as she could. "No nope nobody here but me and cat." she felt sad that she wouldn't see Woody again, but she was buzzing with questions and needed to get home. Wybie put her in his pocket, which was warm and comfy and walked back up the street. As they passed Bonnie's house she saw a cowboy sitting on the windowsill watching the sun rise and waved at him. She didn't know if he saw her or not. And Coraline felt a fist of guilt rest in her stomach as she didn't even say goodbye.

Months later and the phone call Coraline had received wasn't from the over mother it was just some prank call. Wybie was safe. It was snowing at the Pink palace. A thick white blanket of white gold settled itself on the trees and flat. Coraline loved to hear the soft crunch of it under her feet, the taste of it in her mouth and the bitter wind on her face. Blankets upon blankets of snow stretched out for miles. And of course school was cancelled for the day. It had been months since the incident. Coraline wasn't sure how many. But her parent's where relived to see her. Gerald had reluctantly put her back to her normal size after numerous threats from Wybie. He had tried to dismantle it after they stopped looking. He fixed it, and Coraline was glad to be back to herself.

Dressed in her red scarf yellow raincoat and green boots she walked up to Wybie's house and knocked on his door. He opened it and he was wearing his weird striped coat and gloves but he was wearing a purple scarf. He carried a red sled in one hand. "So, ready?" he asked. Coraline nodded and they went to the park to try out their new sled. Coraline suddenly remembered seeing this park… it was the one near Bonnie's house. "Wait here! I-I have to do something!" Pleaded Coraline, then she dashed off as fast as her legs could carry her. She got out her notepad and pen and scribbled her message on it. She slotted it through the letter box. She knew Bonnie and her family would be out and knew that the toys would get the message. And with one last look at the windowsill she walked off. Only hoping that they would get the message.

"POST!" cried Hamm. "What? But the post had already been today." Said Buzz. "Then what do you call this?" said Slinky who dropped the letter on the table. Everybody gathered round to see what it said. "It's from Coraline!" Cried Jessie letting out a YEE HA! Of delight.

_Dear everybody._

_Just to let you know, sorry I left without saying goodbye, you where all so kind to me, but I needed to get back home to my parents but I just thought you all ought to know, you where all great. I won't tell a soul about you're secret and I swear I will try to see you again. I miss you all so much. Especially you Jessie you where my friend just when I needed one. and you and Buzz are great dancers. Just to let you, know I'm going to miss you all. And tell Woody, thanks._

_Coraline Jones._

Everybody looked up at Woody, Slinky went up there and showed him the letter and then left him alone. He read the letter and smiled. He watched as she played in the park with her friend Wybie. Knowing that she was happy. For the first time in a while he smiled. "Thank you Coraline. Thank you."

THE END

**TAA DAA! I'm really going to miss writing about this. It's snowing over here and that's what inspired me to write about it. Please review and thank you for reading. I will be writing a lot more Fanficiotn on toy story just be patient! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed!**

From the mountain of Gail, Jabberwocky the wolf.


End file.
